Be mine
by cAndIcE101
Summary: the after math of the quogan kiss and btw i dont own zoey101


Be mine

Logan was pacing back and forth in his dorm room thinking about how in the heck a little comfort turned into a fire burning passionate kiss WOW his lips are still tingling.

"Logan are you going to sushi rocks with us" asked James him and Michel just came from class and was going to meet the girls for lunch.

If he goes it might be weird being in front of Quinn after the kiss.

"No" Logan said a little paranoid.

"Funny Quinn said the same thing something about feeling sick and I don't know ok bye". Then James left the room to meet Michel, Zoey, and Lola.

"GOSH!!!!!" why is this so hard it's not like I actually like Quinn she's a little science nerd and so not my type!!!" screamed Logan he did not think one kiss would make him go this nuts.

"I got to go talk to her maybe if I kiss her again I won't feel anything it was probably just a fluke" Logan said and walked out of his dorm determined to prove his point.

As he walked around campus he kept on thinking about what if it was not a fluke and what if he really did feel something and it was LOVE gosh he so can't take that he's LOGAN RESSE ladies man and womanizer he soooooo does not fall in LOVE ,especially NOT with girls like Quinn.

Once he finally reached his destination he slowly knocked on the door "come in" yelled a voice he easily guessed was hers she was probably working on one of her weird quinnventions.

As he walked in he saw her on the floor writing something down on a piece of paper probably research she was soo smart she's always smart she has an IQ of 177 and man dose she show it.

Once He walked in he said "Quinn can we talk about what happened at the bench"

after he said that she quickly got up and turned around to see it was Logan hahaha exactly the person she did not want to see at the moment after the kiss she could barely walk it's like someone knocked her off her feet or took the breath right out of her there was no way she could talk to him and not kiss him again she liked that kiss and wanted another.

"Umm sure"

G_osh how dose Quinn do it she's so calm and I'm a wreck gosh I hope I don't look a stupid as I feel_ Thought Logan as he was looking at Quinn.

"ok just to ask did you feel anything because I did but maybe if we kiss again we could prove it was just a fluke" said Logan now he was so nervous of kissing Quinn again and really hoped it was just a fluke.

"I like that idea" said Quinn as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist "but what if we do feel something" Quinn whispered in his ear. "Then I guess we will just have to go from there".

After that he kissed her lips hard and passionately and she returned kissing back with an unbelievable force sticking her fingers although out his curls as they were kissing he decides to lick her lips and pull her closer as he pulls her closer she lets out a long moan his name slipping out a few times.

After he hears that he then decides to back her in to a wall and lift her up as her legs wrap around his hips he lets out a couple moans and then they make their way over to the bed and he pushes her gently on it. As the heavy and steamy make out section goes on he makes a slow trail of kisses down her neck and then back to her lips.

After five more minutes of kissing they finally pull apart and sit up on her bed. Their hair a demolished mess her makeup smeared and lips swollen and a forming hickey on her neck along with his shirt that is now all the way across the room and her skirt up to her thigh and half sleeve shirt almost off.

"Ok looks like there's a little more than friendship between us" said Logan a little out of breath from there crazy make out section "you think "giggled Quinn as she laid herself back on her bed pulling Logan down with her so she could snuggle with him.

"So does this mean were dating then" asked Logan snuggling back he never thought in his wildest dreams that he would like Quinn and on the other hand dating her and snuggling with her.

"Of course" said Quinn as she snuggled even deeper into her new boyfriend's chest. "Good" said Logan smiling as he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Hey look Logan has a soft side" she giggled again and yawned.

"Hahaha very funny but yes I do it just took the right girl to bring it out" said Logan with a small yawn and another smile.

"Hey you know I'm really glad you decided to be mine" said Logan looking at her in her eyes and they really were beautiful.

"Me too and I would not have it any other way" whispered Quinn as she fell asleep in Logan's arms and they just laid asleep in her dorm room with smiles on their faces glad that they had each other.


End file.
